El beso del final
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Un amor que estaba dispuesto a superarlo todo...pero sin llegar a lograrlo...Una separacion que rompe mas de un corazon ninja...el principio de una historia que tendrá la clave de sucesos futuros...todo por una decision, quizás demasiado precipitada...


"El beso del final"

Hola queridos lectors aquí Lady Orochi les saluda nuevamente con una de sus locas ideas…Esta pareja me encanta…espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo…

Por si acaso la canción es una de la cristina aguilera ( aunque usted no lo crea, estaba escuchando a esta cantante) y el nombre de esta le da nombre al fic (el beso del final) para los que quieran entender mejor el fic escuchen la canción, es bonita…

Bueno mejor dejo de molestarlos, quizás ni siquiera estén leyendo esta sarta de pavadas…así que por favor dejen R&R…PLISSS!

Ahora el fic….

---- Dialogo

/ Pensamientos

_Canción (cursiva)_

Una habitación en penumbras…una silueta en la oscuridad de aquella triste noche…esta se encuentra sentada sobre la cama…

Afuera se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo de forma potente…el silencio en aquel lugar se ve interrumpido de forma abrupta por el sollozo de la persona sentada en la cama…Un relámpago ilumina la recamara por unos escasos segundos…

¿Por qué?

El relámpago deja ver la silueta de un atractivo joven de cabello blanco, no sobrepasaba los 22 años, su cuerpo se encuentra semi cubierto por las sabanas tan blancas como su cabello…Se encuentra sentado abrazando sus piernas, puede escucharse perfectamente pos sobre el sonido de la lluvia, el sonido de su triste llanto…

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿ como pudiste dejarme?

El joven albino levanta su rostro, dejado de sus ojos se dibujan dos líneas que van desde sus parpados bajos hasta el final se sus mejillas…sus ojos aun se encuentran cristalizados por las lagrimas de dolor…

- / Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que harías…debí suponer que con ese ultimo beso te estabas despidiendo…debí entender que te irías…te irías y me dejarías solo aquí….después de todo esto, a pesar de lo idiota que fui al creerte, ya comienzo a extrañarte…/ pensó el joven

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su oscuros ojos…fija su mirada ensombrecida en la ventana…la tormenta estaba agitaba, tanto así como su interior…

_Ha, en mi corazón una inquietud_

_Hay te veo tan distante_

_Hay, algo que me aleja de tu amor_

_De repente tu cambiaste_

_Hoy inseguro estoy_

_El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir…_

El joven albino se coloco de pie. Con lentitud comenzó a recoger su ropa, la cual se encontraba toda tirada por la recamara, muestra evidente de la pasión demostrada la noche recién pasada…

_Anoche yo sentí que me besaste diferente_

_Y me quedé sin saber que hacer_

_Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien_

_Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar_

_Que fue el beso del final…_

Ahora ya completamente vestido, se coloco de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando como ausente el cielo, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a clararse demostrando así que la noche estaba terminando, y que comenzaba un nuevo día…

Ya esta amaneciendo- dijo casi en un susurro

Se volteo y miro la cama…esta se encontraba toda deshecha y en completo desorden, al igual que casi toda la recamara…

Tantas veces esta misma habitación había sido testigo de sus muestras de amor, innumerables noches de amor…incontables "**te amo**" salidos de los labios deseosos de ambos jóvenes…todo aquello grabado a fuego, para siempre en la cabeza y en el corazón del chico albino…Jiraiya nunca podría olvidar aunque así su alma lo necesitara…

El sabia…Jiraiya sabia y había presentido que su koi estaba siendo corrompido por su propia ambición de poder, el había sido testigo de cómo su deseo de inmortalidad lo consumía…pero…tontamente había creído que su amor evitaría que ese veneno se esparciera dentro de la mente de su amante, pero todo aquello, todos sus "**te amo**" fueron completamente en vano…

_No se porque ha cambiado tu actitud_

_Ojala que todo sea un error _

_No Quiero comprobar que te perdí_

_Ni que nuestro amor se acabe_

_Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi_

_Que me vuelve a repetir_

_Lo que no quiero oír…_

- Creí ciegamente que te haría cambiar de opinión creí por un segundo que abandonarías tu ambición y todo, para si quedarme conmigo…pero…ahora me doy cuenta que fui un idiota en creerte, un idiota en amarte…un completo idiota que te continua amando… - decía en susurros para si mismo…como si quisiera auto convencerse de todo eso…

_Anoche yo sentí que me besaste diferente_

_Y me quedé sin saber que hacer_

_Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien_

_Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar_

_Que fue el beso del final…_

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a surcar su entristecido rostro, justo en el momento que los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza…

Recordar esos ojos dorados llenos de amor y de deseo solamente dedicados a el…esa sonrisa verdaderamente sincera que solo él, Jiraiya podía sacarle sin ningún esfuerzo…aquella voz susurrándole solo a el…

"**Te amo Jiraiya**"

Y como olvidar sus manos en su cuerpo…su toque de fuego sobre su piel…A Jiraiya le dolía demasiado recordar todo aquello…Mas aun le dolía, pues tan solo hace unas cuantas horas atrás habían compartido su ultima noche juntos…

- ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte ahora…como olvidar tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu piel, tu voz, tus besos…tu amor…ese amor que era y es solo mió?

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de Jiraiya al recordar que hermosamente el había sido el primero de su koi, al igual que este para el…

_Hoy inseguro estoy_

_El estar sin ti, se que te hará sufrir…_

La noche anterior había sido su ultima noche juntos, sus ultimas palabras compartidas, sus últimos besos dados…

Ahora solo había un vació…solo una cama vacía…con una carta sobre las sabanas…

…

…

…

¿¿¡¡Una carta?- exclamó

Jiraiya con rapidez se acerco a al cama nuevamente….y tomo la carta entre sus temblorosas manos…

Orochimaru me dejo una carta después de todo…

En el sobre elegantemente escrito se podía leer…

"**Para mi Jiraiya**"

Con nerviosismo abrió el bendito sobre, y saco la carta…lo que decía lo dejo completamente helado…

"**Mi querido Jiraiya:**

**Yo…realmente lo siento muchísimo…**

**No quise marcharme así sin despedirme, pero debía hacerlo…por ello te dejo esta carta…**

**Debo decirte…que a pesar de esta triste separación…yo te amo y siempre lo haré, de ello nunca debes dudar…**

**Algún día nos volveremos a ver… **

**Te amo…**

**Orochimaru"**

El sol salía en la aldea oculta de la hoja, cuando un joven de cabello albino vestido de chunnin, corria a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque de la muerte, iba a detener a toda costa a su amor, quizás aun tuviera oportunidad de alcanzarlo…quizás aun tenia una esperanza…

- /Anoche fue el beso del final para ti, pero para fue el motivo principal para ir en tu busca…Te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta , aunque tenga que lastimarte brazos y piernas para hacerlo…/

Fin

Bueno he aquí una de mis obras de arte, esta pareja me encanta, a pesar de que algunas de mis amigas encuentren de que estoy loca por eso….pero no importa soy feliz así, es mi vida ok…bueno plis dejen sus comentarios…

atte. Lady Orochi


End file.
